


You're not killing anyone on a Sunday

by Mint__Chip



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint__Chip/pseuds/Mint__Chip





	You're not killing anyone on a Sunday

[F4M] You're not killing anyone on a Sunday [Script Offer][Fdom][Msub][Mafia][MobWife][Jerking off]both[Shaming]and[Encouragement][Mild degradation][Domestic]

SETUP  
In which it's just one regular weekend, you're making some sweet treats for your son's birthday... and there he goes. Where is he going to now? Out to kill someone? Again?! Oh, no, no, no... Today's NOT the day.

GUIDELINES  
(recommended sfx, so very optional)  
[tone/action indications]  
*emphasis*  
Keep in mind that you're THE mafia wife, girl, so do as you please with this. Feel free to change it up as you see appropriate and have some fun with it! 

Important note, this was written BY and adult and meant FOR adults. All of the characters depicted are of age as well.

NOW, I'm not saying the italian-new-york/bostonian/british gangster accent is necessary but BOY would I love to hear it ;)

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

-

(birds chirping sfx)

Oh! You're up early.

[pause] Yes, good morning to you too.

[pause] Mh? I'm making cannolis for your son's birthday tomorrow. [threatening tone] And I know *exactly* how many there are, okay? 22, no more no less.

[pause][still warning] If I see a hand of yours within a 5 foot radius of them, you won't have a hand anymore.

[pause] HEY! Get your dirty hands off my son's cannolis! I keep telling you, if you keep doing that, one of these days *I'll* break your neck.

[short pause] Anyway, why are you up this early?

[pause] What do you mean what do I mean? It's *8* in the morning on a *Sunday*, dear. On Sundays you *strictly* wake up after noon.

[short pause][quieter] And you're dressed for work too...

[pause as if you're staring into the windows of his soul][because you are]

[tongue click] No.

[pause] I said *no*. No! You're not going out today!

[short pause] Hush, no buts! You're *not* killing anyone on a Sunday, alright? Sunday is a holy day, plus your mother's coming over for dinner, okay? 

[pause][irritated] She is coming and I don't want to hear a *single* complaint about it!

[pause] Absolutely not. Sundays are for family dinners and Jesus, so you're *not* going to work today. 

End of the discussion. That's it.

[pause][sarcastic] Oh, really? And what about your 'no murders over the weekend' policy, huh? What happended to that?

[pause][vvvv annoyed] I don't *care* that he's the head of the Russian mafia, honey.[short pause] Reschedule.

[pause] And your point is? The guy is going to be dead one way or another, just let him live another day. 

[short pause][as if stating the painfully obvious] All I'm saying is that there's not going to be that much a difference if you get rid of him during working hours. 

[short pause][irritated muttering to yourself] Heavenly father, please give me patience, because if you give me the strength the Russian dude won't be the only dead one today.

[loud, annoyed sigh]

(door opening sfx)

What?! You get your sorry ass back here! We're not done having this conversation!

[extremely annoyed because wtf is he doing] Come back here, you poor disgrace of a man! 

(door smashing closed)

[pause] Come closer. [short pause][whispery] I'm gonna give you 20 seconds to go up into the bedroom and get ready. If you're not prepared by then, [emphasizing e v e r y word] you got another thing coming.

[pause] What are you still doing here? Hurry, go on.

(quick steps sfx)

[pause]

(door opening sfx)

Now, you're gonna have to keep quiet. The kids are still sleeping and we wouldn't want to wake them up, would we?

[pause] Good. Now come here, dear. 

[pause][chuckle] Not next to me. Lie *on* my lap.

(patting thigh)

Look at you, all naked and ready for anything I got for you.

[short pause] Are you gonna be good for me, hm?

And are you gonna listen to what I say?

And are you gonna do exactly what I tell you?

Yeah? Good, then. Start counting.

(loud ass smack)(both literally and figuratively if u know what I'm saying)

That's for trying to go to work on the weekend.

(smack again)

That's for huffing about dinner with your mother.

(smack that ass like a drum)

That's for nearly waking up the kids with your screaming.

(smack it into the next dimension)

That's for trying to kill someone on a holy day.

(smack x3)

And that's because this is *so* fun.

[pause] Oh, don't you *dare* stare at me like that. Look at yourself, you're hard as a rock already.

And you said you'd listen to me, didn't you?

[short pause] Then keep your promise. (SMACK) Turn over. Now, if you allow me...

[chuckle] You've always had very sensitive nipples, dear. Especially when I pinch them like *this*.

And when I suck on them a little... (lick, maybe?), and what about when I bite them, hm?

[short pause][threatening] Remind me what I said about keeping quiet, will you? [short pause] That's what I thought.

[quieter] If you wake up your daughter I swear to God I will step on your balls until they combust. Got it?

[short pause] Good. Keep your voice down.

[pause] What is it, honey? What do you want me to do to you?

[short pause] Oh, I see. You want me to touch you? Is that it?

[pause][patronizing] You want me to put this hand around your hard cock... (some jerking off sfx pls and thank u) 

And pump it up and down slowly...

[feel free to insert some dirty talk here bc why tf not]

Dear, you're *throbbing*... Are you close already? Did the spanking earlier get you that turned on? Hm?

[short pause][chuckle] Well, aren't you *eager*.

(more jerking off sounds, keep 'em coming)

[short pause] Oh? And you *honestly* think you deserve to cum after that little stunt you just pulled?

[pause][sigh] Okay, I'll think about it. *But* if I agree, you only get to cum when I tell you to, alright?

(still jerking off throughout this whole thing)  
(now let's shame some men :D)...(consensually, of course) 

[tongue click] What would your mother think about what you just did, huh? What would she think if she knew you didn't want to have dinner with her tonight?

I wonder what she would think if she saw you like this: with your cock in my hand and whimpering like a little bitch in heat.

And the boys? What would your boys say if they knew that *this* is what you enjoy the most? 

Being punished like this, treated like the horny little slut that you are.

Just look at you, dripping from just a spanking and a few bites. I didn't even have to get the lube today.

[sigh] What a desperate whore.

[short pause] Hm? What did you just say, dear? I couldn't understand you through all the whining.

(stop handjob sfx for a bit)[pause] Did I tell you to cum? [short pause] Exactly. You'll just have to hold on a little bit longer.

[short pause][as condescending as humanly possible] Oh, no no no. Of course you can. You've done it plenty of times before.

[pause] You want it that bad, huh?

Then *beg* for it like a good bitch.

[pause] Mmmh, that's just *wonderful*, honey. I'm convinced.

(back at the jerking off sfx again, milk that man)(this would be a great moment for some encouraging, we're mean but not that much) 

C'mon, darling. Cum for me. 

I know you want it, you have my permission. Now, go on.

Yes, yes you can, cum *all over* the sheets, don't worry about that.

Let go for me, darling, come on. 

[and c l i m a x, congrats!]

[foreahead kiss, bc we're wholesome] Good job, dear. 

You're welcome, darling. I know you have been very stressed because of the whole Russian mobster situation, so I hope this helped you release some tension.

[pause] No, I'm not mad anymore. Just a little bit pissed.

[short pause] Your mother is still coming over, though.

[short pause] Because any woman who pushed a head as big as yours out of her vagina deserves a goddamn reward. She's coming and that's *final*.

[pause] Shush! I don't wanna hear it! Now go take a shower and get dressed while I make you and the kids some breakfast.

[short pause][deadpan bc of the audacity] What did you just say? 

[extremely threating please and thank you] Listen to me and you listen good. If I count the cannolis and there aren't *exactly* 22 of them, I will shove a cactus up your asshole. You've been warned.


End file.
